


Your Highness

by KrazyKeke



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, and t'challa listens, basically Wakanda ain't got time for this, don't bring drama to Wakanda, the queen knows what's best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: Behind every powerful man is a good woman.





	Your Highness

T’Challa had known you since the two of you were children. Feasts are something that you enjoyed as it allowed for you to people watch unobtrusively and because of your light, easy going nature, others were much more forthcoming and loose lipped. So to see the minute tightening at the corners of your eyes as the Captain laughed with Wilson and Barton, how thin your smile was, the newly minted Wakandan king knew that something was bothering you, a lot. 

Or to be more specific, the people.

“Excuse me.” As soon as socially acceptable, you stood from your seat. “I’m not feeling well. I’m going to retire for the night.” Offering a wan smile to Team Cap, your gaze flicked towards his only for a few seconds as his hand brushed against your knuckles lightly. As soon as you left the room, the Captain looked at him with concerned blue eyes. 

“Is she alright?”

Smiling benignly to hide his mild irritation that still he sought explanations after being told the reasoning, T’Challa gestured to the plate in front of the super soldier. “An upset stomach.”

“…Oh.” Steve clearly expected to hear more. “Oh! S-So, she’s…?”

Praying to the Panther God for patience, T’Challa used his fork to spear a piece of meat lifted it to his lips. Apparently, Steve took his non-answer as a confession because he was leaning over to whisper in Mr. Lang’s ear.

Gossips and idiots. Two things that Wakanda did not appreciate, almost on par with their disdain for outsiders. He had taken Barnes in because the man was a victim and felt it was his duty to at least try and help remove the trigger words from his mind. He did not sanction Rogers’ mission to break into the RAFT and retrieve his imprisoned teammates nor to bring them here. Not once had the words of welcome been offered to the fugitives and the good Captain had made one too many assumptions for T’Challa’s liking. 

These people took his kindness for weakness. 

He would remind them that he was a warrior as well.

**~**

“Are they gone?” Your voice is quiet in the room. Back turned to him, almost as if ignoring his existence and he cannot stand it. Stripping of his clothes, leaving only his boxers, the bed dipped as T’Challa crawled beneath the covers, spooning against you. “T’Challa.”

“I want what you want.” he felt the need to remind you. “You wanted them gone and so that became my wish, too.” Turning to look at him at last, you opened your mouth but he quieted you with a kiss and your let him, eyes sliding shut as the kiss deepened and he rolled so that he was hovering over you. “You are my life, beloved.”

Because if there’s one thing he loved more than Wakanda, it happened to be you.

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be this theory that T’Challa would offer sanctuary to the ex-Avengers, and also supply them with gear and vibranium weapons. UM, I don’t really agree with either idea. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
